Team CHCKRD
Team CHCKRD (C'onglomerate of '''H'untsmen, 'C'aptors, and 'K'illers 'R'aised for 'D'evastation) is an organization of freaks and monsters created by YouTube user Cybernetic Cupcake. Overview Team CHCKRD is a standalone team of aggressive assassins and anarchists bent on destroying anything and anyone in their way. The team's members are mostly made up of people orphaned from the conventional ethical standards, making them some of the most ruthless and deadliest men on the face of the Earth; some of the team members aren't even completely human. Main members Offensive *'''Scout: Psi-Zeta-420 (nickname: Pit) **He's a genetically-engineered humanoid with purple skin and scars, and is an animalistic and unpredictable fighter, though he has the intelligence to understand human language and orders, as well as effectively operate firearms. *'Soldier': Arthur 10-Iota-Alpha **A veiny, muscular super-soldier experiment gone horribly wrong; he has devastating psychic powers, ranging from telekinesis (mind manipulating matter), telepathy (able to read the enemy's mind), and psychokinesis (devastating mind bolts as powerful as a rocket). *'Pyro': Alberich Cornelius Sternberg **Formerly a child genius with a mean streak of mental illness, he developed power over heat and fire, and mutilated his own body to hone this power to its peak. He wears a protective, cybernetic super-suit which further enhances his powers. Defensive *'Demoman': Teth **He used to be a normal human that died at a young age, but a demon possessed him, turning him into a monstrous, emaciated, abominably explosives-addicted creature. He has a horribly mutated face which he hides under an eye-patch and handkerchief mask. *'Heavy': James Copernicus Saturn **Formerly a mad superhuman from another dimension, he lost much of his powers coming to ours, but that doesn't stop him from being a super-strong, super-speedy, and majorly brutal fighter with huge guns on each of his shoulders and even for an artificial leg. *'Engineer': Kevin Charles Doherty **A former military scientist turned virtually insane cyborg, he has incredible intelligence and speed, which he uses to effectively build his gadgets of destruction and murder. He's cybernetically driven to insanity, often becoming a terrifyingly unstoppable killing machine himself. Support *'Medic': Allyn Pugh **A mad doctor with a penchant for drawing and spilling plenty of blood, he used to be a normal human working for CHCKRD before a "lightning storm" transformed him into a disfigured superhuman able to reconstruct human flesh, thereby making him nearly immortal. *'Sniper': Damian Jameson Deniaud **By no means a special creature in any way, he's a perfectly normal human, but with terrible mental illness that gave him a taste for blood and a wicked intellect. He is CHCKRD's only willing recruit, and uses his rifles and knives with great passion and bloodshed. *'Spy': Omicron-Omega-48 (nickname: Omee) **Part amphibian, part fish, and part human, he was a renegade genetic experiment before becoming part of CHCKRD. He has natural (albeit enhanced) camouflage ability, enabling him to become nearly invisible or replicate the appearance of his enemies. Other Members The founder of CHCKRD is a mysterious woman, her identity not even known to her closest colleagues, though it was rumored that she had an affair with Allyn Pugh, now CHCKRD's Medic. She also has clone troopers at her disposal to protect CHCKRD's lair, as well as mysterious sources to all sorts of freaks and monsters in this world. Weapons and Equipment Tactics Known Operations Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Beings Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Freaks made by Cybernetic Cupcake Category:Gunners Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Multi-Moded Category:Mutants Category:Organizations Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids